Fateklok
by yukitomi
Summary: A woman in Dethklok? A mysterious stranger joins the band as their new bassist and bodyguard, but is obviously hiding something that Ofdensen is intent on discovering. What is her terrible plan and what does it have to do with the coming Metalocalypse?
1. Chapter 1

"You are ready Lucia…" I heard my father's voice course through my very veins. Even though I had been around him as long as I could remember, his voice still sent chills down my spine. The man was terrifying, regardless of who you were or what you were capable of.

"Yes father." I nodded, keeping my eyes to the ground. I preferred not to look at him directly.

"Then you know what you must do… We have trained decades for this moment. And now it is time to go forth and fulfill your purpose." My father paused and I hesitated in fear, hoping that he did not change his mind about my being useful. "The trap has been set… The one called Murderface has betrayed the trust of the other prophesied ones… Now is the opportune time for you to strike."

"Yes father." I nodded obediently. "I will not fail you."

"You will not…" He hissed in a terrifying tone. "Or you will never be free." I trembled, unable to answer such a horrific threat. "Now go… go and show Dethklok the path that lay before them."

X-X-X-X-X

The hum of my motorcycle whirred beneath me as I approached Mordhaus. As expected, there was a swarm of people around the front gates, all demanding to be let in. News of Murderface leaving Dethklok had traveled fast, and from all over the world prospective bassists came to Mordhaus to audition. However, Dethklok had refused to hold auditions, claiming that they didn't need a bassist. Perhaps none of these hopeful musicians would do… but I certainly would… My bike sped further along the cliffside approaching Mordhaus, accelerating faster and faster to make the entrance I hoped for. With a loud roar, the machine revved into full gear and leapt over the cliffside over the heads of the mob. They silenced for a moment, seeing the coming death that hovered above them. With a loud and rather unsettling squelch, I landed on top of a few unfortunate souls, crushing them with the immense weight of my motorcycle. I got off of my bike, the crowd around me still silent and watching me closely as I approached the Mordhaus gates. My bass in its coffin case still clutching to my back, I began to climb the immense gates, scaling them with inhuman speed and agility. "What the fuck?!" I heard a person yell in disbelief.

"What the hell is she doing?" Another called.

"Get back down here and wait with the rest of us!" A third yelled, banging on the gates. It wasn't long before I heard the cocking of rifles around me. Klokateers pointed their guns towards me, poised to kill.

"Now, now boys…" I leapt from the gate, landing on the ground fifty feet below on my feet and dusting myself off, unharmed. "Let's not do anything we regret."

"Under the order of our lords Dethklok, we are to terminate any and all citizens found on Mordhaus grounds." One klokateer recited. "Prepare for execution."

"Try me…" I whisper, reaching for a knife strapped to my leg. They all pulled their triggers and I leapt out of the way, slitting each of their throats in a matter of seconds before they even knew what had happened. They all fell to the ground, gurgling and squirming in agony as they drained slowly. I licked the freshly coated blade, savoring the taste. I approached the doors of Mordhaus and knocked loudly. "Anybody home?" I called jokingly. The doors remained motionless and silent, the only sound heard being the still-arguing crowd behind me. I knocked again. "Answer me!" Finally a response. I heard a crackling voice over the intercom:

"State your name and your business." I recognized the voice… Father had warned me about this man: Ofdensen.

"Lucia Vaduva." I curtsied ironically. "I'm here to audition for the position of bassist."

"We are not accepting auditions, please leave or you will be terminated." The voice continued.

"I'm also filling in for another position that you may find of interest Ofdensen…" I called him by his name, letting him know I was not just some average citizen knocking on the door. "I hear you're in need of a bodyguard." Another moment of silence; Ofdensen was obviously debating whether or not to bother seeing me.

"Very well. You will be escorted directly to my office and we will discuss the details of your _possible _employment." Ofdensen submitted. The enormous doors opened with a loud creak and a team of at least twenty klokateers awaited me just inside, rifles armed.

"Do I really have to kill you too?" I smirked.

"Come with us." A klokateer responded, obviously not intimidated by the prospect of death. Not surprising given his profession.

"Fine. Just don't touch me… or the bass for that matter." I looked back towards the swarming mob. "Oh, and get my bike, won't you? I need to have it cleaned." The klokateers led me down corridor after corridor, the layout of Mordhaus being a seemingly endless maze of hallways leading to countless rooms. Finally, we arrived at Ofdensen's office; a very average looking door that led to a very average looking room. Disappointing for a man my father had been so careful to warn me about.

"Miss Vaduva… Please sit." The lawyer-esque man nodded towards a seat in front of his desk. "I insist." The klokateers behind me adjusted their rifles to let me know it was not a friendly request.

"Fine, fine." I unstrapped my bass from my back and plopped into the chair. "Don't get all antsy about it."

"Now it is my understanding that you have already killed several citizens and six klokateers on your way in here, is that true?" Charles stared at me from behind his glasses, his cold, calculating eyes trying to size me up.

"Afraid so." I gave a chuckle. "Hard to get to the gate without smashing a few heads, and your employees weren't all roses when I arrived. I was simply defending myself."

"You know you could have just introduced yourself like any other potential employee? This entrance is unorthodox, to say the least." Charles raised an eyebrow, looking displeased.

"If I had applied through paperwork, you would have never taken me seriously as an applicant… for either position." I smirked. "You know that to be true, and so do I." Charles was silent for a moment.

"Why do you want to become Dethklok's newest member?" Charles began with the easiest question, trying to further gauge my intentions.

"Easy… A passion for music imparted on me from my father. And let's just say Dethklok is very… special to me." I licked my lips, excited by the weight the hung on my words that was unknown to Ofdensen.

"Very well. And why do you want to be their bodyguard?"

"Easy… A passion for death imparted on me from my father. And let's just say Dethklok is very… important to me." I chuckled. I loved giving this man a hard time… Maybe a new hobby of mine?

"You understand the dangers that both of these jobs entail, correct? Death is around every corner." Ofdensen stated matter-of-factly.

"Believe me, I am aware. It is part of the reason why I was so excited for the openings." I leaned forward in my chair. "Death does not scare me Ofdensen." He paused, taking in my words and thinking deeply. I could see him debate his next move, conflicted between his distrust of me and my already impressive show of skill on his klokateers.

"Tell you what… I'll let you meet the band and audition. If they like you, you're hired." Ofdensen continued to stare at me expressionlessly. No doubt he was expecting the band to reject me as a bassist, based on my being a woman and their not valuing bass guitar in their tracks.

"It would be an honor." I stood up, hoisting my bass over my back and letting Ofdensen walk to the door, opening it and beckoning for me to step outside. We walked wordlessly down the halls towards Dethklok's recording studio. I could hear the beating of music even from down the incredibly long hallway leading towards the studio. Charles opened the door and I stepped inside, faced with the four remaining Dethklok band members staring up at me, surprised.

"We didn't order a slut." Nathan growled.

"Yeah, we're doing serious business in here! Why is she in here?" Pickles smirked, obviously heavily intoxicated.

"Oh come ons guys… There's always times for a breaks." Skwisgaar grinned, looking me up and down. I felt nauseous; disgusting pig. I looked towards the last remaining band member, Toki. He was silent, arms crossed, and not even looking at me.

"This is Lucia Vaduva gentlemen. She's here to audition as a bassist for the band." Charles explained. All but Toki burst into laughter.

"You must be kiddings me!" Skwisgaar howled. "Some sluts is gonna plays bass for us?"

"Who put you up to this?" Pickles chuckled.

"Come on Charles, this isn't funny. Stop wasting our time." Nathan glared at me.

"This is not a joke gentlemen. Please… it will only take five minutes of your time. If anything, it will be a good laugh." Ofdensen insulted me backhandedly. Oh? Was it going to be that kind of game? Very well.

"Now, now boys…" I tried to stay calm. "I promise I won't bother you for too long. I'll be in and out, promise." I cooed. Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"You ares from Romania?" Skwigaar asked, noticing my heavy accent. "Kinky…"

"Fucking… whatever." Pickles was still laughing and downing a bottle of whiskey. "Let's do it!" He cheered, throwing the newly emptied bottle at the ground and shattering it to pieces.

"Very well, please step inside of the recording booth Lucia." Charles showed me to the door, opening it, letting me inside, and locking it behind me. Clever Charles… anything goes wrong and you'll have me cornered like a rat. Or at least you think you do.

"Any requests?" I joked. Not a peep was heard from any of the band members.

"Shut the fuck up and play!" Pickles slurred after a moment of silence. I looked up through the window towards Toki, still silent with arms folded, having not even glanced in my direction since I had arrived. I had just the way to win them over… I took the bass off of my back and unlocked the coffin-shaped case it was held in. I strapped the instrument over me, plugged it in, and took a deep breath. Now… it was time to play. My black-fingernailed hands fluttered up and down the neck of the instrument, pulling off notes and melodies with incredible speed and precision. The tune I played immediately got Toki's attention, and he turned towards me in curiosity. "_That's right…" _I thought to myself "_Now I've got you."_ After a few minutes I was done and not even breathing heavily. After all of the unorthodox training I had received from my father, I was able to do what I was born to do: serve Dethklok. There was silence as the band stared at me, slack-jawed. Even Ofdensen seemed mildly impressed, but mostly surprised.

"What… the fuck… was that?" Pickles was the first to speak up. "Did you see that shit?! Her hands was like fucking lightning-bolts!" Nathan was the next to speak.

"I didn't even know bass could be played well…" He admitted. "I guess Murderface sucked more than we thought."

"This bimbos gots good hands!" Skwisgaar chimed in. "She's gots my votes!" Toki was still silent.

"Well Toki, what do you think?" Charles asked.

"Y-yeahs… shes is goods." Toki nodded slowly, eyes fixed on me. I had him right where I wanted him…

"Very well." Charles looked both surprised and upset that the band had taken so well to me. "Follow me to my office to sign your contract. It will be only for a few months before you're open for a longer renewal."

"Sounds fair." I nodded. Perfect… father would be pleased…


	2. Chapter 2

"Just sign here, and here, and here." Ofdensen handed me paper after paper. I scanned through them briefly. Most of them were non-disclosure agreements and other contracts to ensure the band's and their work's safety. However, the last contract Ofdensen had me sign struck me as odd. Father hadn't even told me this as a possibility. I paused before signing, perplexed and a bit surprised by what was on the page. "Is there a problem?"

"N-no… But…" I bit my bottom lip, trying to think of how to address the contract. "I wasn't expecting this."

"Is it a problem?" Ofdensen raised an eyebrow.

"No! No! Not at all. In fact even if I didn't sign this I wouldn't ever dream of…" I trailed off.

"The contract very clearly states that under no circumstances are you allowed to pursue romantic interest within the band and there will be absoluting no fraternizing of a sexual nature. Seems straight forward enough, right?" He replied curtly. I was obviously trying his patience.

"O-of course." I shook my head, regaining my composure. With a quick few strokes the last contract was signed and I was ready to finally begin my father's work. It would take months, but I would accomplish something no other creature on this earth could.

"Very well then." Ofdensen took the documents from his desk, put them in a file, and locked them in the safe beside his desk. "Welcome to Dethklok. Feel free to roam Mordhaus. A room will be arranged for you by nightfall and you are expected at rehearsal at two in the afternoon the next day. If I hear about any violations of the contracts you just signed, not only will you be fired but you will also be terminated… for the safety of Dethklok and its musical copyrights." I was completely in my own world as the band manager droned on and on about legal aspects of this new arrangement. No… I was much more interested in the most effective way to earn the bands trust… Toki Wartooth.

X-X-X-X-X

I wandered the hallways for quite some time, trying to scope out the layout of Mordhaus. It was obvious Ofdensen had told all klokateers to keep a close eye on me, since everywhere I went they stared. That was fine, I was doing nothing suspicious and didn't plan to in plain site. I was no idiot, Charles. As I rounded the next corner I arrived in a large room filled with arcade machines, a hot tub in the floor, several couches and televisions, and an enormous mural painted on the opposite wall. Here were the band members… Three of them anyways. Nathan, Pickles, and Skwisgaar sat in the hottub surrounded by empty glasses and bottles of liquor. I turned to go out of the room before I was seen but it was too late… "Oy! Lucia!" Skwisgaar yelled before I could escape. I rolled my eyes and sighed; there was no easy way out of this.

"What is it?" I groaned, turning back to face the three VERY intoxicated musicians.

"Comes joins us! It's a nudes hot tubs party…" The swede cooed after me.

"I'll pass." I spat.

"Loosen up!" Pickles slurred heavily, barely able to keep himself up. "What harm is it gonna do? We're just doin' band-bondin' time after all."

"I'm afraid Ofdensen said I can't 'bond' with any of you." For once I was glad of the manager's existence. He gave me the perfect excuse not to sleep with these disgusting specimens. "No sexual fraternizing. I even signed a contract."

"Who said anything about sexual?" Nathan tried to play dumb. "We were just wondering if you'd join us for a drink, that's all!"

"Tell you what…" I ambled over there and leaned down over the three, being sure to loom as much as possible and give off a menacing demeanor. "Why don't you step away from what you can't handle, and just stick with the easy groupies you usually deal with?" I grabbed an unopened bottle of vodka and popped the cap off with my thumb, taking a long, searing drink. The band was silent for a moment, obviously not used to being rejected by a woman. While Nathan and Pickles looked more than upset, Skwisgaar's stupid smile only grew wider.

"I'ves never hads to chase a girls before." He licked his chops like a hungry wolf, making me want to vomit. "This should bes a funs chase."

"Don't chase what you can't catch, idiot." I rolled my eyes, taking another drink of vodka and leaving the room. I continued to walk the halls, taking a sip of vodka every once in awhile in hopes that I would get a buzz; I rarely ever did. As I was about to turn into the kitchen I was stopped by just the man I was searching for: Toki Wartooth. We stood there, dead silent for a few seconds before he finally spoke.

"That songs… how dids you knows it?" He asked, obviously distressed by the fact that I had played a song, note-by-note, that he had known as a child. I shrugged, trying to act innocent.

"I just made it up." I lied. He was silent, trying to decide whether or not to accept this fact.

"That's impossibles." He shook his head. "How dids you knows it?"

"Tell you what… if you want to know the truth, come and find me at 3:00 this morning in my room." I spoke in a hushed whisper so as not to alert the nearby klokateers to my planned rendezvous.

"Where's is your rooms?" He asked.

"Follow the song I played today and you'll find it." I had him like a fish on a hook. This was too easy… He nodded, a small hint of a smile across his face. Was this fun to him?

"Okies!" He agreed. "I'm Toki's by the ways." He held out his hand to shake mine." I took it cautiously, not quite knowing how to react.

"Lucia…" I shook his hand slowly. "But you already knew that."

"You are froms Romanias!" Toki's smile was getting bigger. And although I hated to admit it, it was beginning to grow on me.

"Y-yes." I nodded hesitantly. "From a small village in the thick forests that envelope the country. A town called Arenski." I was trying to make up whatever I could as fast as I could. To be honest, I had forgotten long ago where I was originally from.

"That's so cools! Did you sees Draculas in Transylvania?" His eyes flickered with boyish wonder, and for a moment, I wore a sincere smile.

"I'm afraid not Toki." The klokateers around us caused my smile to quickly fade. I did not want to exhibit weakness around these men, as Ofdensen would surely take advantage of it.

"You has to sees my models! I mades a submarines and a planes and everythings!" Toki explained excitedly, already having fatigued his short attention span. According to my father this man was in his twenties, yet he was still a child… I could see it in his eyes. It took every fiber of my being to shake my head as a 'no'. Father said not get get attached to these pawns, no matter how much I craved their companionship.

"I… I need to go." I excused myself suddenly, leaving as soon as I could. As I ducked out of sight I held my hand over my chest. The marking over my left breast was burning… I had to let father know that the seal was beginning to break.


	3. Chapter 3

I bowed my head in respect, addressing my father's image before me. I could feel his cold, dead eyes staring down at me in disapproval and anger. "You are already failing me…" He hissed.

"Please father!" I flung myself to my hands and knees, bowing and begging forgiveness. "I cannot help it! The seal is so weak around them. The souls… they're…"

"Enough!" My father snapped, silencing me. "You will do well to hold your tongue about my work." He paused for a moment, obviously in thought. "You must keep your distance from them Lucia… If you fall into their trap you will become ensnared in a web you cannot escape from. Your freedom will be forfeit and you will be abandoned to the wolves." I shivered in fear of my father's wrath. These were not empty threats from a man such as him.

"I understand…" I felt like sobbing, but any show of emotion towards my father would undoubtedly convince him further of my weakness. "Please forgive me." For once, I looked up from the floor to stare him in the eyes. As I did I felt a sharp pang through my skull, making me recoil back in pain.

"See that you do not fall victim to your flaws Lucia." My father continued. "Your strengths will serve you well in this."

"Very well." I bowed again. I should have known better than to evoke pity from him. As I was about to speak again I heard a knock on the door. The visage of my father faded and I approached the door, opening it.

"What… are you doing in here?" Pickles blinked at me blearily. I looked around; I was in the liquor pantry.

"Nothing." I brushed past him. He muttered something under his breath as I passed him but I ignored him. The less I associated with these idiots the better chance I had of completing my mission. As I was about to leave the kitchen I was stopped by two klokateers.

"Your accommodations are ready." They told me.

"Finally." I responded curtly. "Lead me so I may rest." They led me towards my room, closed by two enormous and foreboding double doors.

"May you find it to your liking." The men were monotone in their voices. They were about to leave when I stopped one.

"Actually, I need you…" I placed my hand on his shoulder. He stopped in his tracks and looked towards me. "Please… Show me around." I licked my lips seductively. He followed me into my room and I closed the doors behind us. He seemed nervous, shifting in his boots.

"Wh-what do you need?" His voice cracked a little. They always seemed to know when something was going to happen.

"Lay on the bed." I instructed him. He paused, not wanting to move. "I said go!" I snapped. He rushed towards the bed and laid down. "Now, close your eyes." He did as I asked. This was the only way I would keep up my strength to fend off temptation. Now it was time to feed.

X-X-X-X-X

That night I played, just as I promised I would. I took my bass out from its case, plugged it in, and began strumming the same melody from earlier that day. It was only a matter of minutes before my door was opened slowly, timidly, by Toki Wartooth. "There you are…" I didn't bother to look up from my instrument. "I've been waiting." I could sense the boy's nervousness. Thankfully I had fresh blood coursing through my veins, so I was much more resistant to the empathy I felt gnawing at my chest.

"Wh-whys you asks me to comes at nights?" He chirped.

"I don't want the others to interrupt our talk." I finally put my instrument down. "I wanted to tell you something very important. A secret between just me and you, Toki."

"A secret?" He seemed excited, his face lighting up with a smile. "Wowee!"

"That's right. But you can't tell anyone, understand?" I explained, beckoning him to come closer while I stood up from the bed.

"I understands! Thats whats makes it a secrets!" He clapped his hands together. This was no man, this was a child… prone to fantasies and not in touch with reality. This was an incredible advantage to me, and I knew just how to exploit it.

"Now come here Toki, I need to whisper it to you. So the others don't hear." I explained. He seemed so excited, clapping his hands together in excitement as he ran over.

"Whats is its?" He asked, leaning towards me.

"I know that song…" I began, whispering into his ear. The pain in my chest began to flare up again as I got close to him. "Because I am your guardian angel Toki." I pulled away, trying to read his expression to see if he'd buy it. For a moment, his expression was blank. I was worried he wasn't going to fall for my trap. But in only a few moments that familiar naive grin crossed his face.

"Reallys?" He gasped in amazement. "Wowee! Mys own guardians angel!" This was too easy…

"That's right Toki. I was sent here because I know how sad you've been lately." I played more and more into the lie, trying to make it more convincing. "I'm here to make you happy." He continued to smile in wonderment.

"This is so cools! Whats can you do?" He asked, staring at me with wide, curious eyes.

"Uh…" I tried to think of an answer. "Th-that's a secret too Toki. But one just for me." He looked a bit off-put about this.

"Another secrets? But froms me?" He crossed his arms and frowned. "This is bullshits. Guardians angels aren't supposed to keeps secrets from their peoples." I felt a laugh almost leave my lips.

"Do you have experience with other guardian angels Toki?"

"W-wells no…" He admitted.

"Trust me Toki, I know what I'm doing. And I know everything about you." I decided to cement the fact in his mind, to make sure he had no doubt what I said was true.

"You… yous do?" He cocked his head to the side. I nodded slowly.

"I know your past Toki, and I know those dreams you keep having." I placed my hand over my left breast over the marking, closing my eyes and using the seal. "Those dreams about death… About those you loved coming back and blaming you." He was silent, his eyes wide with fear and… something else. All of the sudden, his arms wrapped around me and he began to sob. I was caught off guard and didn't know how to react.

"I is so sorrys!" He wailed. "I didn'ts means to!" I tried to pull away but couldn't due to the man-child's surprising strength. The burning over my breast was getting more intense…

"I-it's okay Toki." I tried pushing myself away from him. "Please, let go." He couldn't hear me, instead he continued to wail and sob.

"I didn'ts means it…" He repeated, burying his face into my shoulder. What the hell was this? Father had never mentioned something like this… The pain was getting unbearable.

"Let go!" I screamed, ripping away from his arms and clutching my the now-scalding marking.

"Whats did I do wrongs?" The poor thing was still simpering. My father had lead to me to believe that these men were gods; this was no god.

"Nothing." I shook my head furiously. The pain was subsiding slowly. "It's time to go to bed Toki."

"Buts I has so much to asks yous about!" He protested. "And I wants to show you my models and my colorings and my…"

"Enough, Toki." I said sternly. "We can do all of that… later. I'm tired." He looked disappointed.

"Oh… okays." He accepted sullenly.

"Go to bed." I said again. Silently, he left the room, closing the door behind him. That was close… Even with a fresh kill the seal was so weak. What was this? Why had father's work been failing me so quickly? I tried to make contact with him but failed. He was busy… but with what? I decided to lay down instead. Maybe carnal rest would do me well. I was still mostly human after all.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning in a bit of a haze. Being around these men was exhausting, and I knew that it would only get more challenging as the day went on. Even still, I dragged myself out of bed and got ready for the day. I looked over at the clock: 1:00 in the afternoon. Good, I was early. I picked up my bass and made my way towards the recording studio. As I walked in I saw a strange man with red, robotic eyes and a hippie haircut. "Er… who are you?" I asked. He pulled himself away from the recording equipment.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" His robotic eyes glowed red. "I didn't order a girl!"

"I'm not a groupie." I gritted my teeth. Why did everyone assume that? "I'm the new bassist."

"What?" The man seemed incredulous. Did he think this was a joke? "Fine, fine, whatever." He brushed me off. "Just be a good girl and don't touch anything that looks important." I was about to smash the man over the head with my bass when Ofdensen walked into the studio.

"How is everything today Knubbler?" Ofdensen asked, not even bothering to acknowledge me. I didn't mind… as long as he wasn't bothering me I was happy.

"We're ready to go babe. Now that Murderface is gone maybe we'll actually be able to get something done today." The man called Knubbler smiled. Ofdensen didn't respond and instead just walked back out of the studio. Knubbler looked back towards me. "I gotta say, you're a lot better to look at too, sweet cheeks." He continued to grin.

"Fuck off." I huffed, sitting on the couch and taking my bass out of its case. I began to practice, trying to warm up my hands.

X-X-X-X-X

It was almost four in the afternoon by the time the band bothered to amble into the recording studio. Most seemed a bit buzzed, but at least they weren't shit-faced as usual. Maybe these men weren't completely incapable. "Alright guys, let's get this started." Knubbler addressed the band. "Skwisgaar, you want to show our newbie the notes?"

"Sures." The swede turned towards me. I hated that cocky smirk he always wore around me. It made me sick to my stomach. "Gives me your bass and I cans shows it to yous."

"Just let me see what you're playing. I can figure it out myself." I hissed. "I'm not an idiot."

"Fines, fines." The swede rolled his eyes, obviously not believing me. "Follows this." He began to flutter his hands up and down the neck with incredible speed, playing out melody after melody, not giving me a break to try to copy it. He was obviously trying to throw me off, but it wouldn't work. After I picked up the verse and chorus progressions I began to play along, picking up the patterns quickly. I had been raised on Dethklok music for as long as I could remember; I knew what made a Dethklok song. The swede looked almost pissed as he finished the third song and I was still keeping up just fine. "Goods for yous." He spat, sitting down on the couch. I turned to see Toki standing there, beaming at me. He was still excited for what I had told him last night. The good news is that even if he did tell the rest of his bandmates the "secret" they wouldn't believe him. The man-child was prone to fantasies after all.

"Pickles, why don't you lay down a few drum lines first? Get us a nice rhythm to start working on." Knubbler asked the drummer. Pickles downed a bottle of beer and made his way into the studio. I sat down on the couch and Toki almost leapt right next to me, sitting uncomfortably close. The seal had a dull pain as he came close.

"Goods mornings." He grinned, winking. I wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or charmed. I decided on the first option.

"Morning." I continued to practice the songs on my bass, not wanting to draw too much attention to our conversation.

"Sos… do you wants to hangs out todays?" He asked hopefully. I paused. I should just say no… The more time I spend with him the more chance of my failure. And yet… it was so tempting.

"Uh… I can't." I shook my head. "I've got to practice."

"We cans practice togethers!" Toki clapped his hands together hopefully.

"You don'ts practice Toki." Skwisgaar interjected, scooching closer to me. My hair stood up on end as the swede neared me. "Now stops botherings this beautiful ladys… Shes is annoyeds by yous."

"You're annoying too." I continued to stare at my bass as I played. Eye contact would only set me off… Either on the swede or the norwegian.

"This wholes hards to gets things is startings to gets on my nerves." The swede gritted his teeth.

"Sorry." I said sarcastically.

"New chick?" Knubbler called. Oh thank god, a way out of this.

"I have a name. It's Lucia." I stood from the couch.

"Whatever, get in there and do what Skwisgaar showed you." Knubbler's eyes glowed red. "And no screw-ups. I don't want to waste time on some newbie." I walked into the recording booth without a word, put on the headphones, and listened the Pickles' rhythms. Now it was time to cement myself further within the band. There were only a few ways to gain respect with these cretins; and one of those ways was proving myself to be a good musician. As the drum part began to play I played my bass along with the rhythm, my fingers moving up and down the frets with extreme speed and dexterity. I wasn't going to half-ass this… no, I needed to prove to these misogynist cavemen what a woman could really do. I did one take of each of the three songs, getting the lines perfect. My father had at least blessed me with the talent needed to impress these idiots; or at least try to. I looked up once I was done to see Knubbler slack-jawed.

"That… that was amazing!" Knubbler exclaimed. "I didn't even know bass could be played like that!" I almost smiled… almost. I had never gotten complimented on anything before. It felt… nice.

"Am I done?" I asked, pulling the bass from my body.

"Yeah! Let's get Toki in there next to follow up that line." The producer said as I walked out of the booth and set my bass down against the couch.

"Thats was so cools!" Toki grinned ear-to-ear.

"Thanks." I brushed him off, sitting on the couch as far away from Skwisgaar as I could. I could feel him seething from the opposite side of the couch.

"You know…" Pickles picked up another beer and opened it. "That wasn't half bad." The drummer handed me the newly opened beer as a token of friendship. I was surprised. Was it really that easy? Did he already respect me?

"Thanks." I nodded, taking the beer. "I have your drumming to thank for that though. You didn't slip up on the count once."

"I never do." He grinned. "Not even with a tab of ecstasy, a joint, and a line of coke in my system. Never been able to screw up a rhythm."

"Impressive." I let a small smile cross my face. Now Skiwsgaar seemed even angrier. Nathan was silent, watching Toki in the recording booth with folded arms. I watched Toki as well, following along with rhythm guitar and taking on an entirely new demeanor. This man-child showed me that he truly was a god. His hair fell over his face as he strummed with almost inhuman speed and dexterity. He really was the second-best guitarist in the world… I could feel the seal burning again. For a moment, I admired this man. Through all the adversity I knew about his past, he still managed to be such a talented musician. And he had gained his skill without practice. He truly was one of the prophesized ones… I pulled my attention from Toki as Pickles took a deep swig from his bottle.

"You know, we never really got to hang out yet. You know, as band mates or whatever." I squinted, trying to discern if Pickles had any intentions other than friendship. It seemed he was honestly just interested in being friends; that was something I could work with.

"I'd be glad to have a few drinks with you." I nodded. "Been awhile since I've had any fun." That was a lie; I'd never had fun. At least not that I could remember.

"Great! As soon as we're done in here I'll grab some of my booze and we can really get to partying!"

X-X-X-X-X

Once the recording session was over, Pickles went through with his promise. I joined the boys in the main room with a few beers, even going so far as to join them in the hot tub. However still clothed… Even in my tipsy state I held enough restraint and self-control to keep my true purpose in mind.

"You're kidding me!" Pickles laughed as I finished relaying him a story about a sparring partner I had had a while back. I had broken the mans neck on accident and left him paralyzed. Apparently that made for humor around here; at least I had something in common with these men. For the first time, these weren't just idiots that had enormous egos… these were companions. Although none of them were going to give me a stimulating conversation, drinking with them was enough for me.

"Glad to see you're not a douchebag." Nathan finally acknowledged. "We don't need a babysitter, and Charles has been on our asses for way too long."

"I'm not here to run your lives." I took another swig of vodka. "Just to make sure no one offs you. Oh, and to play bass." I stuttered out a laugh.

"Its sos cools to have a new friends!" Toki was beaming, as usual. "Thinks of alls the funs we'll haves!" I heard someone clear their throat from across the room and I looked up to see Ofdensen, seeming very upset. I climbed out of the hot tub, putting down my Vodka and trying to shake off some of the water.

"Can I speak with you Miss Vaduva?" Charles raised an eyebrow, still wearing a scowl.

"Y-yes…" I spoke, following him out of the room.

"You're violating your contract." Ofdensen spoke.

"No sir. I'm not engaging in sexual activity." It felt weird to speak so legally, but it was the only way to communicate with this man. "I'm simply shadowing the band; I'm doing my job."

"Your job does not entail drinking and being overly friendly." The man did not trust me, I could tell. And I felt the same way about him.

"I'm trying to get the band to trust me." I tried to search for an excuse. That was partly true… I did need to get close to them. "So they're more likely to listen to my instructions in a state of emergency."

"You don't give them orders... I do." Ofdensen stared me down. "Your duty is to keep them safe by destroying anyone or anything that means them harm. Understand?"

"Yes…" I held my tongue. If I talked back to him I ran the risk of being fired and losing access to the band.

"Good. Now I think it's time you start looking over the plans for the next concert. You've got a month to prepare and I want you to know every nook and cranny of the stage in case of an attack." Ofdensen left me, walking back to his office with a gait of someone who had won a battle. I suppose in this instance, he did. I walked back into the main room where the band was talking amongst themselves.

"I've got to go." I told them. "I need to practice."

"Practice?" Skwisgaar obviously didn't believe me. "Whys? You has the songs just fines."

"Don't worry about it." Pickles laughed as he held up an unopened beer. "Come back and finish one more!"

"It's tempting…" I bit my lip. "But I can't. Sorry, maybe later." I left the main room and shook my head. Why was I disappointed that I couldn't spend more time with the band? I wasn't supposed to get attached. If I did, my mission would fail and my father would never grant me my freedom. I had to make sure that I did not develop any feelings for these men… for the sake of fulfilling my role in the prophecy.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning in a haze. It had been too long since I had last fed, and with the increasing strain on the seal I couldn't wait much longer. I decided that tonight I would find a new victim to satiate my thirst. As I got dressed and ready for the day I heard a commotion outside. I peeked my head out of my bedroom's door to listen to what was happening. It sounded like Toki and Skwisgaar. Were they… arguing? I trotted towards Toki's room to find the door open and both Toki and Skwisgaar inside arguing. I stood by the open door, wanting to eavesdrop and not be spotted. "That's enoughs Tokis!" Skwisgaar yelled. "She's nots your friends!"

"You're just jealous thats I finally can haves a friends that you can'ts!" Toki retaliated. "Whys do you always has to be betters than mes, anyway?"

"It's not abouts that!" Skwisgaar spat. "Stops tryings to acts all innocents! I knows yous is doings hers!"

"Doings… hers?" Toki seemed confused. "What means 'doings hers'?"

"Stop acting stupids!" Skwisgaar was obviously frustrated. I stepped into the room, having heard all I needed to.

"That's enough." I interrupted the two. Skwisgaar glared at me while Toki looked scared and confused. "Skwisgaar, I am not having sex with this man, nor anyone else. Now, or ever. Understood?"

"Lying sluts…" Skwisgaar mumbled. It took all of my self control not to punch him in that cocky swedish nose of his.

"It's true!" I snapped. "I'm not going to run the risk of breaking my contract."

"Whatevers." Skwisgaar stormed out, mumbling something in Swedish under his breath. I would have to deal with him later…

"Are you alright?" I asked Toki. I saw no bruises, thankfully. The last thing I needed was my presence turning the band on one another.

"I'ms fines…" Toki responded. But he didn't seem fine, he seemed hurt and confused.

"Don't worry about him." I comforted Toki. "He's just insecure."

"In.. se… cure?" Toki didn't seem to grasp the concept.

"I'll explain it to you another time. Let's just go get some breakfast before he decides it's time for round two."

X-X-X-X-X

Toki and I arrived in the kitchen where Nathan and Pickles were eating breakfast while watching the Dethklok minute. "Murderface is finally working on his long-anticipated project Planet Piss. Will the disillusioned bassist finally be able to make something out of himself, or is he doomed to a life of mediocrity without Dethklok?"

"Stupid, lying, lazy…" Pickles trailed off when he saw me and Toki walk in. "Hey there!" He quickly turned off the TV. "Ready for today's recordings?"

"Yeah." I grabbed an apple from the bowl in the center of the table and studied it carefully before taking a bite. The room was too quiet; something was wrong. "So… Murderface."

"What about him?" Nathan snapped quickly.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I was hoping you guys did."

"We don't gotta worry about him any more." Pickles shook his head. "Lying sack of shit tried to sue us and took off when he realized how useless he was."

"Harsh, don't you think?" I took another bite from my apple.

"Not enough." Nathan shook his head, arms folded as always. "Stupid fuckhead nearly ruined our last show with his goddamn tantrum."

"Isn't he still your friend though?" I asked.

"Friend?" Pickles laughed. "Bandmates ain't friends."

"That's right." Nathan nodded in agreement. Toki seemed a to sink a bit in his chair as the two stated this fact.

"Why not?" I questioned, intrigued by this.

"It's not brutal." Nathan answered almost instinctively.

"Not… brutal?" I was confused. "What's not brutal about having someone you're loyal to?"

"It's not brutal to have friends!" Nathan continued to explain. "It isn't metal to care about other people."

"Is toos metals…" Toki whispered.

"Is not!" Nathan argued.

"Alright, alright…" I tried to diffuse the conflict. "I guess what matters now is that Murderface is gone and I'm here. So let's not worry about him anymore, okay?" Nathan and Pickles nodded in agreement. Toki still looked disappointed.

X-X-X-X-X

With the recording done for the day I retreated to my room, wanting to contact my father. I concentrated and finally contacted him. I summoned his image before me in a hovering, faint form. "What is it?" He seemed annoyed by my bothering him.

"I am sorry father, but I need to know something…" I began, bowing to show respect for my father. "The prophesized ones… they seem to hate each other. Without Murderface here how am I supposed to fulfill-" My father cut me off.

"Do not worry about that." He spoke suddenly. "I will make sure that everything is in place at the time of the prophecy. Simply do what you have been told and you will have what you desire."

"But-"

"Do NOT speak without my permission!" My father seemed more impatient than usual.

"Yes father, I am sorry." I kept my eyes to the floor and away from him.

"The seal… it is weakening already." He sensed my distress. I could feel his angry gaze upon me.

"Yes father. I am sorry, being so close to these men has had an effect stronger than I had anticipated."

"See that you do not ruin our chances before the time is even upon us." My father hissed.

"Yes father…" His image faded as I spoke and I looked up towards the window in front of me. It was already dusk. Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door. I stood up and walked over to open it. Toki was standing outside. "What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Whos were you talkings to?" He asked. He was eavesdropping on me? This was not good.

"N-no one." I shook my head. "I was just reading out loud." Toki still seemed doubtful. "Why did you come here in the first place?"

"I wanteds to asks you a questions." He answered.

"A question? About what?" Toki leaned in to whisper his response:

"About yous beings an angels." I shook my head and gave an exasperated sigh. Maybe telling him that lie wasn't the best idea…

"Fine, fine. Come in." I motioned for him to come inside. He immediately sat on my bed like we were going to be talking for a long time. This wasn't quite what I had in mind for the rest of my evening. "What was it that you wanted to ask me?"

"Are yous the same angels from my dreams?" He asked. I cocked my head in confusion. From his dreams? What was he talking about?

"D-dreams?" I repeated. "What dreams?"

"Yous knows! The ones I've always hads! Since I was a little boys!" I knew about his dreams of death, but not these… How did he know about me when he was young?

"Yeah… sure. Just refresh my memory." I tried to talk my way out of it.

"The ones wheres I'ms in the punishments holes and you comes and helps me outs of its! Only in mys dreams you's is a little girls." He explained the dream to me and I was thoroughly confused. I couldn't even remember being a little girl, how could he know about me then?

"Uh, yeah." I nodded, trying to play along. "That's me."

"I knews its!" Toki suddenly wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I gasped in pain as the seal started to burn. "Oh thanks yous! Thats dreams has gotten mes through so many tough times."

"Y-yeah…" I struggled to keep my composure through the pain. "Please let go Toki." He did so, but a sad look crossed his face.

"You don'ts thinks friends is brutals…" He almost-whispered. For a split second, I felt sorry for this man.

"That's not it at all." I shook my head. "I just…. bruise easily is all." Toki seemed even more confused.

"Why does an angels-" I cut him off before he could finish.

"I need to practice Toki." I tried to divert the subject.

"Whys can'ts I stays and watch you plays?" He looked hurt. Once again I was shutting him out; but it was for the sake of the prophecy.

"You don't want to do that." I tried to convince him. "It's boring. Don't worry, we'll hang out more tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okays!" He seemed excited by this prospect and jumped from my bed. "Sees you tomorrows!"

"See you." I watched him as he left. It hurt to have to keep pushing him away, but I couldn't run the risk of breaking the seal before it was time.


End file.
